


Frost Rabbits

by canary_blues



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary_blues/pseuds/canary_blues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ROTG Kink meme fill: Bunnymund asks Jack how he convinced Jamie that the Easter Bunny was still real. Jack shows him the frost rabbit he made, which Bunny finds sort of enchanting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost Rabbits

It doesn't occur to him to ask until months after the fact. Its quiet and the air is just starting to feel the nip of autumn, he's planting winter flowers around Jack's pond with Jamie and Sophie's help when he thinks of it.

“Oy.” He calls their attention away from the bulbs briefly. “How'd Jack get you to keep believing in me?”

Jamie wipes dirt on his pants and grins. “Oh man, it was so cool. He frosted my window and drew easter eggs and made a rabbit.”

“Made a rabbit?”

“Yeah. Jack!” Jamie calls up into the tree. “Come show Bunny the ice rabbit!”

Jack floats down from his perch and leans on his staff. “What, now?”

“Yeah now!” Sophie makes an excited noise in agreement and Jack sighs dramatically before spread a thin layer of ice over the ground. He kneels down and drags his fingers through the frost to draw a rabbit and very carefully breathes magic into it. It rolls onto its feet and shakes itself before hopping towards Jack.

Sophie makes a soft noise of wonder and Bunny knows exactly how she feels. The rabbit hops over to him, ears laid back in obvious relaxation and nose twitching. When he reaches out to touch it it presses into his paw and he knows that is if could make sound it'd be grinding its teeth in a purr. He picks it up carefully and it snuggles into his arms before nuzzling Sophie's hand when she pats its head.

Its looks smooth but the frost is layered to give the illusion of fur and its moves like a real rabbit does. He can feel its sides move as if its breathing and its delicate whiskers catch the light in a way that makes them shine.

“Pretty.” She smiles widely and coos at it when Bunny passes it to her carefully.

Jaime and Sophie pet the rabbit and squeal in excitement when it nibbles at their hair and fingers. 

Bunny watches them and shoots Jack an awed grin. “That's really something, Jack.”

Jack smiles shyly and scuffs his toes. “Thanks.”


End file.
